Can I Have Your Number?
by Belladonna Payne
Summary: A Rimahiko oneshot based on Mad TV's Can I Have Your Number?. Rated T for language.


_**I do not own Shugo Chara or Mad TV's 'Can I Have Your Number?'. :)**_

Nagihiko calmly walked into the movie theatre, holding his popcorn and candy. He plopped down into his seat. Once he was settled, his eyes landed on a blond head of hair a few seats away. "Damn," he murmured. The hair was tied up into a ponytail, and it cascaded down her back like a waterfall. "_Damn_," he said again. He gave the back of the mystery girl's head another look. "Oh _damn_!"

"Okay…okay…okay…" he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?" He called out. The girl ignored him. He sighed in frustration. "EXCUSE ME, CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE?" He hollered, this time louder. The girl turned around, revealing her flawless features; she was beautiful. "Um, yeah, what's up?" she replied awkwardly.

He cleared his throat once again. "Um, yeah. My name's Nagihiko. It's spelled like Nahdj-ee-hick-oh, but it's pronounced Nah-gee-hee-ko. Uh, yeah, I just wanted to let you know," he spread his arms out wide, as if he had wings. "…The back of your head is RIDICULOUS." He stated. She furrowed her brows at him.

"Uh, thanks." Said she, turning away from him. "Yeah, you are _welcome_." He seductively grinned at her from behind. She huffed, relaxing her shoulders. Before she knew it, the same boy appeared in the seat next to her. She gasped. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked. "My what-who?" she stammered.

"Your boyfriend! Where's your boyfriend at? Is he getting you refreshments? Is he tall? Is he getting you Mike and Ikes? Oh you like Mike and Ikes? Is he hefty? Is he coming back? Where's your boyfriend? Where's your boyfriend at? Where's your boyfriend?" the boy asked repeatedly, his head whipping about in all different directions. Some of his long, purple hair hit her in the face. "Oh…I don't have a boyfriend…" she sunk down into her seat.

"Oh, you _don't_? Oh, you _don't _have a boyfriend? Okay, that's cool, yeah. So listen, um, I was wondering…can I have your number? Can I have your number?" he smiled, which the girl found creepy yet friendly in some way. Her eyes grew wider. "No…I don't give out my number in theatres. We're about to watch a movie." She sunk down further (if that was possible). "Oh, okay, okay. That's cool. I get it, you know. You're all into pondering like cinemas and make believes and celluloid's. Yeah, me too! Yeah, I respect that. You keep doing your think Miss Shalit. Miss Gene Shalit. Yeah, that's cute!" Nagihiko rambled as he walked away. She sat up straight, shaking her head.

As if by magic, he popped up in the seat to the left of her, making her jump. "What's your name, delicate?" he exclaimed. "Oh! Um…Rima."

"Rima? Aww, damn, hold up! That's a French-ass name, Rima! Yeah, my little croissant! Little cheese on my croissant! Yeah! Mmm…" Nagihiko licked his lips, as if he was trying to seduce her. If that was his intention, he ultimately failed. "So, listen, can I have your number? Can I have your number?"

"Look, this is the only free weekend I've had in months, and I just want to watch this movie _alone_. I'm sorry." She apologized. Nagihiko nodded, a glint of disappointment in his eyes. "Okay…I respect that." He walked off for the third time. Rima hoped it'd be the last.

To her dismay, Nagihiko soon placed himself in the seat behind her, "So I can have it?" Rima tried her best to grin and bear it. "No, I just don't give it out."

"OH, I get it! You're being all selective because you have a ponytail? Right? _Right_? You think a lot of men can't handle the regal-ness of an up-do! Right? _Right_? You're all like Grace Kelly? Grace Kelly? Grace Kelly?" he jutted his chin out and in. She chuckled. "No, I'm not being anything because I have a ponytail."

"Oh, Rima, Rima, Rima, girl, Rima!" He sat next to her with wide eyes. "Don't be insecure, girl. _Own _that ponytail. _Work _that up-do!" he demanded. Rima laughed lightly. "Okay, I will." She replied. He scanned her body with a smirk. "Aww, damn. You're kind of sexy when you talk my advice, girl. I like that. Yeah, I like that. So uh…so listen…can I have your number?" He asked, moving closer to her. She moved to the next seat, murmuring a "no". He followed her, though. "Could I have it? Could I have it? Could I please receive the secret code, that if entered telephonically, it will pass me through to you, which will mean it'll be your beautiful-ass number?"

"Noooo…" Rima whined.

"Could I have it? Come on, could I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I? Can I? Can I have it?" He sniffed as he let a few (fake) tears fall from his eyes. "Can I have it?"

"No, no! The previews are about to start, and I just…I want to ponder them. _Alone_. But thanks anyway." She flashed him a grin. He returned it. "Oh, okay, okay, that's cool. I get it, you know. You want to like, go through all of the intricacies of cinema. Yeah, so, you know, keep doing your thing. Rima Shalit, Rima Shalit. My little brie. I will miss you, though, I will miss you! You enjoy your day girl, alright? Take care! Alright! I love you…" He called as he backed out of the theatre.

Rima shook her head as she did before, though there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. _Rima Shalit…Rima Shalit…_Nagihiko was right. It was cute!

**Probably the worst thing I've ever written. But I got bored. To fully understand this, you might want to look up "Mad TV, Can I Have Your Number?" on YouTube. It's hella funny. I know…Nagi is like, major OOC in this. But that was the only way I could make everything "fit". Haha. Please review and stuff :3**


End file.
